BL Un passé bien trop présent
by FairySugar
Summary: Une question posée par Iris refait surgir quelques souvenirs qu'Alexy aurait bien aimé oublier... Alors que ses souvenirs sont déterrés, Cédylia -jeune fille dont il était fou amoureux lorsqu'il était plus petit- intègre le lycée où il étudie. Seul petit problème, elle le prend pour son frère, Armin !
1. Prologue

-Allez Alex ! geignit Iris. T'es le seul qui a pas répondu à la question... C'est pas compliqué pourtant, non ? Allez, dis-nous quelle à été ta première déception amoureuse !

-Ma première déception amoureuse ? s'étonna le jeune garçon. Je ne nommerai pas ça une déception... Juste une frustration, avait-il murmurré plus pour lui même que pour répondre à la question que sa camarade de classe avait posé.

Oui... C'était cela, une frustration. Mais, à quand cela remontait-il, déjà ? Un rapide calcul lui fut nécessaire... Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis... Oui, sept années, pendant lesquelles le souvenir fugace de son premier amour venait le hanter, et ce, de plus en plus souvent. A cette brève pensée lui revint en mémoire cette ignoble journée -celle qu'il considérait comme la pire de sa vie depuis lors- qui lui avait gaché ces sept précieuses années... S'abandonnant à ce souvenir, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et la conversation de ses amis ne fut bientôt plus qu'un faible bourdonnement.

C'était un jour ensoleillé, où peu de nuages montraient le bout de leur nez. Il n'avait pas plu depuis quelques semaines, ce qui était assez rare en temps de mousson. La chaleur, presque caniculaire, insuportait le petit garçon que j'étais alors. Je m'amusais dans le lagon, derrière le cottage de mes grand-parents, avec qui je vivais, espérant que la fraicheur de l'eau me ferait oublier mes épaules rouges pivoines qui me lançaient à chaque mouvement.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de mettre de la crème solaire ! s'était exlamé Mamy, désespérée par mon manque d'attention.

-Mais, c'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne trouvais pas le tube... Et Papy m'a dit qu'un homme, un vrai, pouvait s'en passer. Que c'était juste pour les fillettes !

A ces mots, Mamy avait soupiré, mais je ne me souviens plus ce qu'elle à ensuite marmoné, un sourire triste plaqué sur sa bouche.

On était le 17 juillet. Et, ce jour-là, mes parents et mon frère venaient me chercher pour les vacances. Je ne _l_'aimais pas... Mon frère. Pour tout dire, je _le_ détestais, et j'étais exessivement jaloux de lui. Lui, qui pouvait vivre tous les jours avec Papa et Maman. Lui, qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, mais qui se refermait sur lui-même, tel une moule avariée. Lui, qui passait sa vie sur les diverses consoles de jeu que mes parents lui achetaient, dans l'espoir qu'il devienne un peu plus sociable... Ce qui avait échoué, visiblement. Lui, qui encore et toujours, parvenait à gâcher le bonheur éphémère que je parvenais à me créer, les rares fois où je le voyais.

Rien que le fait de penser que nous étions pareil me rendait malade. Et je lui faisait également comprendre mon ressentiment. Pour me venger de son attitude stoïque, j'adoptais une attitude... Qui me siestait à ravir, je dois dire ! Mais, de toutes les manières, s'il ne voulait pas que je fasse tout pour qu'il sombre dans les profondeur de ma colère, il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre tout le temps hors de moi. Mon excuse était de taille... C'est lui qui avait commencé, d'abord !

Mais, je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser me gâcher ma dernière journée ici, chez Papy et Mamy. Car, mes parents venaient de décider qu'il serait peut-être bon pour _lui_ que je sois à ses côtés. Quelle blague ! Inutile de dire que je préférais mille fois ma vie à la campagne, chez mes grand-parents qui s'occupaient beaucoup de moi, à une vie urbaine, dans une grande ville où je serai cloîtré entre quatre murs d'un grand loft au dernier étage d'un immeuble de haute stature, situé dans un quartier huppé. De plus, _le_ voir tout les jours ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Et je crois que c'était cette raison qui faisait pencher la balance du côté de ma vie avec Papy et Mamy.

Après le diner, Mamy était montée dans ma chambre, afin de terminer mes valises. Lorsque j'avais voulu l'aider, elle avait accepté en souriant. Mais, elle avait déchanté très vite : enchaînant gaffe sur gaffe, je la génais plus que je ne l'aidais ! Et, c'est sans se séparer de son habituel sourire qu'elle me lança, en me poussant vers la porte : "Allez, file ! Je ne veux plus te voir avant ce soir. Va dire au revoir à tes amis... Il est fort probable que tu ne les reverras plus jamais..."

Je me souviens que cette simple pensée m'avait horrifié. J'ai donc été faire bien gentillement la tournée des Adieux. Vers dix-sept heures, il ne me restait plus qu'une dernière personne à aller voir... La seule que je ne voulais quitter pour rien au monde... Celle que je regrette un peu encore aujourd'hui, sept années après. Mais, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains : je m'étais rendu devant sa porte d'entrée et avait sonné, la tête baissée, vérifiant que mes lacés n'étaient pas défaits.

Mais... malheureusement, j'appris bien vite que Cédylia n'était pas chez elle. j'étais sans doute un peu -bon d'accord, beaucoup- déçu de ne pouvoir lui dire au revoir. J'étais tellement déprimé que je ne savais que faire. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qui m'avait poussé à me rendre au parc de jeu mais, aujourd'hui, si l'on me donnait la possibilité de choisir, j'aurai préféré ne jamais y aller. Et ainsi garder ma confiance aveugle en cette petite fille dont je m'étais amouraché. Mais, hélas, on ne refait pas son passé.

Donc, en arrivant dans le parc, j'avais le souffle court mais, lorsque mon regard se posa sur une petite silhouette aux cheveux chatains, mon coeur s'était mit à galoper, à tel point que je croyais que j'allais imploser. Ainsi, elle était là, ma précieuse Cédylia.

Voulant à tout prix lui parler, je m'étais approché. Mais, très vite, mon entrain s'était envolé. En effet, à quelques pas, à peine, de là, _mon adorable frère_ parlait avec la fille de mes rêves. Non pas que cela était un drame en soit : elle avait bien le droit de parler à qui elle voulait, mais, c'était mon frère ! Elle m'avait déjà moi... Alors, pourquoi se tournait-elle vers _lui _?

Pour répondre à mes interrogations, je m'étais glissé derrière le tobogan en bois, lequel se trouvait juste à côté des balançoires où étaient assis Cédylia et Armin.

-Tu sais Armin, je ne pense pas qu'Alexy te détestes vraiment. Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin de temps, avant de pouvoir te considérer comme son frère. Il faut dire que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment parlés...

J'avais sursauté, surpris d'être le sujet de conversation. Malgré tout, je ne pu m'empêcher d'appréhender la réponse de mon jumeau.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de lui parler... maugréa ce dernier. Il n'm'intéresse pas, avec sa littérature, et ses vêtements colorés... Il m'donne la migraine à chaque fois que je le vois !

-Oui. mais, comme ça, on ne risque pas de le perdre ! s'exclama la petite fille, qui éclatait de rire, suivit par Armin.

Je m'étais senti si seul à cet instant... Ils se moquaient ouvertement de moi ! J'étais bien trop abasourdi pour entreprendre de leur

répondre et mes jambes ne voulaient plus bouger : j'étais donc obligé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de quitter les lieux... Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie recouvré mes esprits.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Armin avait lancé, d'un ton peu avenant.

-J'me posais une question, depuis la dernière fois. Comment tu fais pour supporter Alexy ? Il est trop collant !

-Oui... Des fois, je me le demande aussi, tu sais ? En fait, c'est pas que je l'aime bien, mais il te ressemble... voyant que son interlocuteur se raidissait, la petite se reprit. Enfin, juste pour la tête, vous avez le même visage !

-...Pfff... Arrête de raconter des sottises !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison qui me pousse à lui addresser la parole... Il est tellement fade, comparé à toi... Et, en plus, grace à lui, je peux savoir quand tu viens !

Armin et Cédylia avaient éclaté de rire une seconde fois. Voyant qu'ils ne se calmeraient pas dans l'instant, j'en avais profité pour détaler,le rouge aux joeus et les larmes aux yeux. Quand Papy et Mamy m'avaient vu dans l'état lamentable où j'étais rentré, ils s'étaient précipités vers moi, Mamy m'étreignant très fort, murmurrant que tout allait bien se passer, et Papy, fidèle à lui même chantant pendant quelques instant "Alex est une fillette !". Cette chanson, qui avait pour but me faire rire, à eu plutôt l'effet inverse... Mes sanglots redoublèrent et c'est un Papy anxieu et une Mamy soulagée que j'ai quitté en fin de journée...

Revenant lentement au présent, je perçu la fin d'une phrase d'Iris, qui me laissa perplexe.

-...demain, je pense.

-Tu crois que ça va être notre classe qui a été choisie ? s'enquit Sébastien, le voisin de table d'Iris.

Je ne comprend rien du tout de ce qu'ils disent... J'aurai jamais dû me laisser dériver comme ça ! A bout de patience, et tuant mon dernier neurone encore en vie, je m'exclamais :

-Mais... De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ? Dans notre classe, en plus ? Et dire que je ne suis même pas au courrant...

Personne ne cilla, ni même me répondit. J'allais continuer à poser des questions inutiles, quand Viollette me dit :

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te concentrer sur nos conversation, Alexy, ça pourrait t'aider un peu. On parlait de la nouvelle élève qui commence demain, normallement.

Je suis choqué, sérieusement. Je ne pensais pas que des personnes civilisées venaient étudier à Sweet Amoris... Pour moi, il faut être complètement timbré pour avoir envie de venir habiter près d'ici... Mais, il y a visiblement, dans le monde, des personnes aux moeurs très étranges... Comme la future-nouvelle, qui viennent emménager ici par pu plaisir... Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'en sais rien. Voilà, une excuse de plus pour parler à la nouvelle, demain : il fallait que je confirme mes suppositions !

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, et il fut bientpot l'heure de rentrer. Lorsque je passais le portail, quelqu'un m'apostropha :

-Hé, toi là, avec tes cheveux bleus ! Viens ici !

Je me suis tourné dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et je me suis stoppé, net, provoquant le mécontentement des quelques personnes qui étaient derrière moi.

A quelques pas de là se trouvait une personne que je tentais veinement d'oublier depuis un bon nombre d'années. Et oui, c'est le grand retour de Cédylia... mais, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	2. Chapitre Premier : Ne m'attends pas

Je n'ai jamais été courageux. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai préféré tourner les talons en apercevant la brunette gothique, vêtue d'une longue robe noire pleines de froufrous réhaussée de dizaine de rubans. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas l'originalité, mais bon, il faut avouer que de se faire apostropher par une fille habillée comme une dame du XVIIIe siècle me fait peur... Même si je connais peut-être la fille en question. Mais, la demoiselle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma fuite... Pas du tout, même !

-Reviens ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de me rattraper, bousculant au passage un groupe d'élèves.

Alors que je marchai d'un pas plus que pressé, tout en espérant pouvoir rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible, les cris de celle qui semblait être Cédylia devinrent plus forts.

-HEY, TOI LÀ-BAS, JE TE PARLE ! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS ARRÊTER DE T'ENFUIR... POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? ARRÊTES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'ignorant superbement -il faudra que je remercie Armin au passage... Grace à lui, je suis devenu un maître dans cette matière !- je continuais obstinément à vouloir la semer. Pour cela, je n'ai pas hésité à passer par des petits chemins, véritables dédales pour qui ne connais pas.

Au coin de la rue où se trouve l'immeuble dans lequel je vis, je ralentis un peu la cadence... Non pas pour laisser une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, à cette gothique-harceleuse de me rattraper, mais tout simplement parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Courrir -même lentement- sur les six cent mètres qui séparent le lycée de chez moi m'a épuiser et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas être sportif... C'est que, avoir de l'endurance m'aurait vraiment été utile, cette fois !

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée et être ainsi enfin à l'abris, quelque chose me tira en arrière.

Tout en resserrant son étreinte la jeune fille murmurra :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je pensais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir...

J'étais quelque peu choqué... Je lui avait manqué ? A elle ? Quelle blague !

-Euh... Désolé... Mais je crois que tu me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre...

A cette supposition la petite brunette secoua la tête avec ferveur, tout en s'exclamant :

-C'est impossible ! Je ne pourrai jamais confondre ce visage !

Accompagnant ses gestes à sa parole, une de ses mains vint effleurer mon visage. Mais quel sorte de gag est-ce ?

-Mais, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais teint les cheveux... ça a été une surprise !

Afin de dissimuler mon embarras, je rigolais nerveusement, tout en essayant de me libérer de son étreinte. Et je peux dire que ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire dans ma vie... Je n'étais pas sportif et je n'avais aucun muscle, au contraire de cette frêle demoiselle qui possédait une force vraiment déconcertante !

-Je...Je suis désolé, mais je pense vraiment que tu t'es trompé de personne ! Je ne te connais même pas !

Mon semi-mensonge eut l'air de faire effet : elle relâcha un peu son étreinte, visiblement déçue.

-...Tu veux dire que tu m'as oublié ?

-Oui... Enfin, dans la mesure où tu penses que nous nous connaissons... dis-je d'une petite voix et en levant les yeux au ciel, ne voulant voir la peine que je lui infligeais.

-Mais... Moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié ! T'es qu'un menteur ! Je te déteste, Armin !

Si je fus blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je n'en laissais rien paraître. Ainsi, elle m'avait confondu avec mon imbécile de frère ? C'est fou que c'est risible... Me confondre avec lui... Ahah... J'en pleurerai presque !

Mais, maintenant que je savais ce qui l'ammenait, je n'avais plus aucune raison de la laisser accaparer mon précieu temps. Pour qu'elle me lâche enfin la grappe, je décidai d'être aussi blessant que possible, vu qu'elle me prenait pour Armin, autant en profiter. C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

-Ah... Mais si en fait, je me souviens !

Surprise, elle leva la tête et je découvris qu'elle était en larmes.

-...C'est vraiment vrai ? Tu ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-Me fait pas rire ! T'es là dernière personne à qui je voudrai faire plaisir ! Oui, j'me souviens de toi... T'es la fille qui arrêtait pas de me coller, non ?

-T...Te coller ? Jamais de la vie ! C'est toi qui venait me voir, pas le contraire...

-Haha... Tu me fais rire. C'est parce que tu me faisais pitié, à rester toute seule quand mon crétin de frère était pas là. C'est tout, va pas chercher plus loin.

Étrangement, elle me relâcha et se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, me laissant pour libre. Elle sanglottait, ses larmes faisant couler la tonne et demie de maquillage qui ornait son visage. Faisant mine de ne pas la voir, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi et rentrai, la laissant seule et désespérée.

Je sais que c'est vraiment déplacé, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Voir cette fille pleurer est tellement plaisant ! Et puis, l'envie de la blesser comme elle l'a fait pour moi quand nous étions plus petits est bien trop tentante ! Je sais bien que c'est égoïste... mais j'en ai besoin ! Pour l'oublier totalement, du moins...

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je n'arrivai pas à me défaire du sourire satisfait qui étirait mes lèvres. Passant devant Armin qui jouait à la console, je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher de l'examiner, notant chaque détail, chaque manie qui le caractérisait. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien plaire à Cédylia chez ce mec ? c'est en soupirant que j'entrai dans ma chambre, balançant mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de me laisser tomber dans mon lit.

Je n'avais pas faim, aussi, je restai enfermé dans mon antre toute la soirée, ce qui ne sembla inquiéter aucun membre de ma famille.

-Ma foi, tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à me justifier ! m'étais-je écrié, avant de brancher mon casque à mon nouvel iPod bleu marine.

Je m'endormis au rythme de _Lost In Life_ d'un groupe que j'avais découvert la veille, _Sirenia_.

Mon frère étant malade, c'est avec joie que je suis allé au lycée le lendemain matin. Faire le trajet seul, sans ce rabat-joie collé à sa console... Quel bonheur ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le portail du lycée... Où cette stalkeuse de Cédylia attendait visiblement Armin, regardant dans toutes les directions, vérifiant que son bien-aimé n'arrivait pas ! Mais, comme elle me prenait pour Armin... C'est en fait _moi_ qu'elle attendait désespérément ! Résistant à l'envie de faire demi-tour, je m'approchai le plus discrètement possible prenant bien soin de rester derrière un groupe d'élèves de la classe supérieure, semble-t-il. Une fois ce maudit portail dépassé, je m'éloignai rapidement du troupeau de personnes et me dirigeai vers le minuscule espace de verdure, à côté de la salle de sport. Je n'eu même pas le loisir de rester seul cinq minutes qu'une furie aux cheveux noir corbeau arriva en courrant.

-Armin... Armin! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté quand tu m'as vue ?

Vu qu'elle expirait bryament, j'en déduis qu'elle non plus n'était pas trop sportive... C'est un détail à retenir !

-Umh... Parce que j'avais pas envie de voir ta tête de bon matin ?

Faisant comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, elle poursuivit son monologue...

-Tu sais, Armin, ça fait sept années que j'essaie de te sortir de ma tête.

-...Et... ?

-Et, j'y arrive pas ! Ça doit être le destin qui le veut ! Parce que l'on doit être ensemble... c'est obligé, sinon, tu m'aurais oublié, et moi aussi...

J'en avais plus qu'assez de l'entendre parler de destin et de rencontres prédestinées... Pour échapper à cette pseudo astrologue qui tentait veinement de justifier son comportement par je ne sais quel pouvoir psychique, j'attrapai mon casque dans mon sac et laissait la musique tout effacer dans mon esprit.

Voir Cédylia gesticoter dans tous les sens sans entendre ce qu'elle me disait me faisait rire... Ce spectable est vraiment trop ridicule !

Quand la cloche sonna -enfin, je ne l'ai pas entendu, j'ai juste deviné que ce devait être le cas en voyant tous les retardataires se dépêcher d'entrer dans le bâtiment- je me dépêchai de me rendre en salle d'histoire-géo le plus rapidement possible : Monsieur Faraize était très gentil mais il était un peu trop stricte sur tout ce qui concerne le manque de ponctualité. Je suis arrivé tout juste avant la deuxième sonerie et me suis assis à côté de Sébastien. Nous avons parlé toute l'heure durant sans écouter le professeur.

-Alors, comme ça tu connais la nouvelle ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure... Et elle avait l'air plutôt passionnée dans ses propos.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le clin d'oeil qui accompagnait ses propos me fit froid dans le dos.

-Ouai, peut être... Je sais pas trop, je l'écoutais pas...

-Haha... Alex se refroidi au sujet de la nouvelle ? Comme c'est inhabituel ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Parce que vous aviez l'air assez proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Je peux pas vraiment être enthousiaste à l'idée de parler d'une fille qui me prend pour mon frère ! Et, non, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire. Elle me parlais de rencontres prédestinées... C'est fou ce que ça m'intéressait...

-Ah oui... Mais, tu pourrais être un peu moins froid avec elle, elle est plutôt pas mal... Enfin, dans son genre.

Tournant la tête, Sébastien détailla Cédylia des pieds à la tête, un sourir idiot déformant son visage.

-Mais, je viens de te le dire : elle me prend pour Armin... J'vais pas être sympa avec une personne qui me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Rhooo... mais tu pourrais faire un petit effort, je suis sur qu'elle en vaut le coup ! Tu me la présenteras, un de ces jours ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi surpris du comportement de Seb... Dès qu'il y avait une nouvelle herbe dans le pâturage, il fallait absolument qu'il aille la goûter. Même si je ne voulais pas ruiner ses illusions, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher :

-Mais, te fais pas des films, elle est raide dingue de mon crétin de frère...

-D'Armin ? Et elle ne sais même pas vous différencier ? Laisse moi rire ! Vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit... En plus, t'as les cheveux bleus ! Impossible de vous confondre...

Malgré la justesse des propos de mon voisin, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu sais, je suis pas né avec des cheveux bleus ! C'est une teinture... Et il y a sept ans, j'avais les mêmes cheveux que mon frère. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'elle nous as vu, il y a sept années. Donc, je peux comprendre pourquoie elle nous confond. mais, cela ne veut pas dire que je lui pardonne, bien au contraire, c'est même plutôt drôle, quand on y pense !

-Alexy ! Arrête donc de bavarder... Si tu as le temps de trouver quelque chose amusant, essaie donc d'écouter un peu le cours, avait chuchoté Iris, en se retournant. En plus, tu parles un peu trop fort, le prof ne fait que te regarder...

Je soupirai... Je ne détestai pas vraiment écouter les cours, mais, là, j'avais envie de tout sauf de ça ! Il faut à tout prix que je trouve une manière de faire pleurer Cédylia. J'eu beau réfléchir toute la matinée, aucune idée ne me vint. A la place, une chanson me trottait dans la tête... Chanson dont je ne parviens à me rappeler ni le nom, ni la chanteuse... C'est la promière fois que cela m'arrive !

-_Et puis je te mords, ce seras toi le chat, je t'attrapes et te dévore. Prend tes jambes à ton cou. Et cours et cours, ça ne changera rien du tout : cette fois c'est ton tour ! _ fredonnais-je en me rendant à mon casier pour déposer mon sac et récupérer mon casque bleu marine, qui irait mieux avec mon iPod que le vert.

Mon casier était situé juste à côté de celui d'Ambre, celle que tout le monde considérait comme la _Reine du Lycée_. Personellement, je trouve qu'elle mérite son titre, elle est belle, charismatique... et même si son caractère est parfois plus que difficile, il est facilement pardonnable. Oui, donc, je me dirigeai vers mon casier lorsque j'ai vu Ambre discuter avec Cédylia... Et autant dire que je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, Ambre à l'air vraiment en colère, chose qui n'arrive vraiment pas souvent !

Je me suis rapproché, voulant savoir ce qui se passait. Ambre hurlait presque, faisant trembler son interlocutrice de peur...

-Je t'ai demandé de NE PAS T'APPROCHER DE LUI ! J'ai été gentille la première fois, mais là, c'est toi qui le cherche ! Tu apprendras bien vite, Madame-la-nouvelle-qui-fourre-son-nez-partout qu'il ne faut PAS TOUCHER à ce qui M'APPARTIEN, okay ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, la blondinette continua.

-Je prend ton mustisme pour un 'oui'. J'espère ne pas avoir à te le redire... Je ne supporte pas que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps !

-...Mais...J-jai le droit de parler à qui je veux ! s'exclama Cédylia, qui venait de retrouver sa voix.

Ambre, visiblement exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non... enfin oui, mais tu NE T'APPROCHES PAS de mon frère ! Il est à MOI, et à personne d'autre, et encore moins à une fille dans ton genre... Il est bien trop bien pour toi !

-Mais, s'il ne voulait vraiment pas me parler, il l'aurait fait... il as pas besoin de son_ caniche _de soeur pour se défendre, à ce que je saches !

-Tu te trompes. Je ne le défend pas ! Je t'explique juste que tu l'_ENNUIES_ avec tes problèmes à trois francs cinquante. En plus, je connais Nathaniel mieux que personne ici, et je suis la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il n'osera _jamais_ dire non, même à une pimbêche ennuyeuse comme toi !

Cédylia avait les larmes aux yeux. Décidément, c'était vraiment une pleurnicharde, celle-là ! Comment est-ce que ais-je pu l'aimer ? Elle lança un dernier regard haineux en direction d'Ambre avant de partir en courant vers la salle des délégués. Présageant ce qu'elle allait faire, Ambre la rattrappa très vite et la giffla. Le petit corbeau cria de toutes ses forces, attirant l'attention de Nathaniel, qui arriva juste à ce moment.

-Que... Ambre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

La jolie blonde se fit toute petite, avant de dire que c'était la "débile gothique" qui avait commencé.

-La gothique à un nom, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre cette dernière tout en collant ce très cher délégué principal. Elle se nomme Cédylia ! Mais... C'est même pas vrai ! c'est toi qui m'as frappé sans aucune raison...

A ces mots, elle recommença à pleurer. Décidément, cette fille était une bonne comédienne... Et, malgré que ce soit flagrant qu'elle le faisait exprès, Nathaniel prit sa défense.

-Ambre... Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé d'être plus gentille avec les nouvelles ? Elle ne t'as rien fait !

-Mais... mais, c'est elle qui...

-Ca suffit, Ambre ! Tu iras voir la principale à la fin des cours... Ce que tu as fait est intolérable !

Alors que le blond s'éloignait, Cédylia-la-peste à ses côtés, cette-dernière se retourna, souris à Ambre et me lança un baiser. Impassible à cette possible marque d'affection, je me tournais vers la Reine, qui n'avait plus rien d'une reine en ce moment... Mais c'était compréhensible : son frère venait de prendre la défense d'une inconnue, alors qu'elle-même n'était pas en tord.

Non pas qu'il était aussi gentleman que Sébastien, Lysandre ou même Nathaniel, mais l'idée de rester sans rien faire alors qu'une fille pleurait devant lui l'insuportait... Enfin, dans la mesure où cette fille ne s'appelait pas Cédylia, évidemment.

Sauf que, même si je voulais la réconforter, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... c'est que c'ets pas ce qui m'as été le plus donné de faire dans ma vie. J'inspirai et expirai.

-Tu sais quoi, Ambre ? Je t'_adore_, t'es vraiment la meilleure! lui dis-je, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de m'éloigner, mon casque bleu à la main. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, la directrice t'aime bien, t'auras rien de bien méchant ! Dis-toi simplement que cette imbécile à mérité sa giffle.

Alors que je me tournai pour voir si elle était partie, avant de sortir du hall, je la vis essayant d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient à flot, un sourire au lèvre.

Yes ! Même si c'était pas exactement ce que je comptait faire, on va dire que j'ai accompli ma bonne action du jour. Non, je rigole, j'ai juste eu un pincement au coeur pour elle, c'est tout...

L'après-midi se passa normallement et lorsque je sorti de la classe, à la fin des cours, devinez qui m'attendait ? Et oui, Ambre, en personne !

-Ne crois pas que je vais te remercier pour si peu ! fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça, avant de se retoutner.

-Non, c'est moi qui doit te remercier... aurais-je voulu dire, mais, elle était déjà partie.

Quelle poisse, je vous dis ! Aujourd'hui encore, Cédylia me suivit jusque dans ma rue, où -encore une fois-, elle m'agrippa et murmurra :

-Tu sais, pour aujourd'hui, il ne s'est rien passé avec Nathaniel... Tu es le seul que j'aime !

-Et ? J'suis sencé dire quoi, là ? Que je te crois et que tu es la seule que j'aime ?

-Oui !

-Bah... Rêve pas, j'pense pas pouvoir dire ça un jour à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Iira...

Je la regardai, sa réaction était vraiment marrante ! Elle était devenue rouge de colère et cria

-Iira ? C'est qui celle-là ? Ta petite copine ?

-Euh... Non, mon iPod ! s'exclaffais-je, laissant la jeune fille interdite.

J'allais rentrer et continuer à l'embêter demain mais, elle m'attira à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est à ce moment là que le vrai Armin décida de pointer le bout de son nez en criant :

-Alex', y'a maman qui t'appelles !


End file.
